The Dog Days Are Over
by MissVidel
Summary: After Buu was defeated, peace was there once more. Gohan and Videl haven't spoken since and they're not sure how they stand with eachother. Things get difficult, people change and maybe they think that even feelings can change.
1. Chapter 1

**[Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball Z or it's characters. **

Other info:

_'these' _ are thoughts.

"This" is spoken

I will try to make a more happier fanfiction about my favorite couple and to get a few more chapters up soon! I hope you enjoy!**]**

* * *

_Two bright blue eyes were staring._

_Two really bright blue eyes_

_Although they were filled with curiousity and disbelief, they are also filled with hope, friendship and well, __**love**__._

_A face was shaped around those eyes. A lovely cute but tough face. Her raven hair used to be so long, but the girl cut it of. _

_It was a face to drown in. It was mixed with many feeling I couldn't even describe, but I loved every bit of it. I let my hand brush her cheek, as I see her lips making a smile. Damn, that smile. _

_Basically there wasn't a thing I did not love about her. She the one who accepts me for who I am. The one who supported me all along. The only one who believed I was still alive._

_My dear, __**Videl Satan**__._

_You have no idea what I feel for you._

_And with that I leaned forward for our lips to meet._

* * *

"GOHAN!" Gohan opened up his eyes and saw a yelling little Goku next to him. He started to blush after dreaming of Videl, they almost kissed! He sat up and rubbed his back. "What is it squirt?" he asked sleepy. "Mom is almost done with breakfast!"he whined. "You need to get up! And don't make me make you get up!" he said and pouted. Gohan let himself fall back on the bed. "But I have no school, can't I get some more sleep?" Goten grinned. "You asked for it big brother!"he said and became Super Saiyan. He jumped on his brother. Gohan couldn't help but laughed as he struggled with his little brother.

"Boys, Boys!"Chichi said, entering the room, but the brothers didn't seem to listen. If she could explode, she would have done that. "BOYS!" she yelled but still no answer. Gohan turned Supersaiyan aswell, and the two of them held a spar in the tiny room. "Okay! That's it! No breakfast for you two!"she said, and the two stopped, looking up. "No.. food?" they both said, tilting their heads. "You've heard me."she said seriously as she left the room.

"GOHAN! It's all your fault!"Goten whined. "I want food, I want food!" Gohan petted his head. "It's okay Goten. I'm sure mom won't stay mad if I get dressed and you went to the kitchen right now" He explained. Goten smiled and took off. Gohan got dressed and entered the kitchen, seeing an angry Goten, staring at all the food Goku had on his plate. Gohan bit on his lip.

"No means no Goten, You shouldn't have sparred with your big brother!" Chichi said strict. Gohan saw his father having trouble not to give some of his food to his little son. Gohan rubbed his back and stared at his mother. "Mom, Goten is not to blame."he tried to explained. Chichi's eyes were even angrier. "Indeed, it's yours. Don't force your little brother into fighting Gohan! You should be an example for him!" Gohan eyes became wider. "I did what now?!" he frowned. "He started to attack me y'know..."he whispered but was glad Goten got some plates with food.

Understanding it ment no breakfast for Gohan, he went outside for a morning flight. He sighed as his stomach started to rumble. He sighed. _'Maybe I could grab some breakfast in the city'_ He thought and flew automaticly towards Satan City. It took a couple of minutes for him to reach the big city. Everyone knew he could fly after seeing him in the tournament and so he didn't bothered to keep it a secret. Besides, they knew Videl could fly. _'Videl.. maybe I have a chance to see her.'_ He thought and smiled. The Demi-Saiyan landed and looked around, to find a good place to eat.

After finding a place which he could affort with his appetite he started his breakfast. People looked at him like he was crazy. To them he ate alot, but to him it was still a small breakfast. He paid and left the place with the people who looked their eyes out. He placed his hands on his stomach. Atleas it was filled, for now. He smiled, remembering the time he was 'kidnapped' by Piccolo. He had to survive in the wild for 6 months. Those were the times he was hungry. He smiled even more, remembering how Piccolo got him two apples, two very sour apples.

He was lost in thoughts and didn't saw where he was walking untill he bumbed against someone. For a second Gohan blinked, and noticed a big guy infront of him. "You! Watch were you're going little boy!" He yelled. Gohan stepped back. "I'm sorry, I should have be more carefull!"Gohan apologized, but it didn't seem to calm the guy. "What you want kid? Want to fight?!" he yelled. Gohan blinked. "No, I don't think you heard me, but I just apologized." He explained. "Are you calling me deaf?!"The guy said, even more angry. Gohan sighed, losing his patience. "No, not deaf. Just stupid." He said as a little smirk appeard on his face. "That's it! I'll make you pay right here, right now." The guy made a fist. Gohan easily dodged it. He decided not to hit back, because he didn't wanted to hurt the guy.

The jerk kept on hitting but he never got to lay a finger on the teenager. "Quit it! What is going on here?!" a female yelled. Gohan looked up, as he grabbed the wrist of the guy who wanted to hit him. A small blush appeared on his face. "Oh Hi Videl!"he said, but she didn't looked amused. "You, leave right now, or I will let you get arrested"she said to the guy, who obviously reconized her. "Yes, Videl."he said and looked at Gohan. "Just don't get in my way anymore kid! I'll beat the crap out of you!" he said angry. Gohan just laughed. "Just like today? Sure thing, be my guest!" Gohan said teasing, making him even angrier. "Gohan, quit it!"Videl said pushing Gohan back. She glared at the guy. "Get lost!"she said, and the guy walked away.

"What the hell were you thinking Gohan!" she screamed. "Calm down Videl, sweet Kami, what did I do today to make so much people angry!"He leaned against a wall behind him, with his arms on his back. Videl crossed her arms. "It's just.. normally you're not the one who start picking fights"she said. "I was not Videl. He was just stupid. I apologized but he wouldn't listen. I tried to leave it peacefully. And besided, I didn't hit him right? No worries!" Videl narrowed her eyes."Right." The last time she saw him was on the lookout when the terrible Buu was defeated.

An awkward silence followed between the two, who were avoiding eachother's gaze. "So..." Gohan tried and bit his lip again.

"So..."Videl also said, shuffling her feet.

Out of nowhere, Gohan's stomach was rumbling again.

"Whoa! It sounds like a whole war is going on in there"Videl said and laughed. " I had a tiny breakfast today. Gohan explained. "Didn't Chichi had enough food in store?" Videl asked. Shyly Gohan shook his head. "Nope, Goten and I sparred before breakfast... In my room. Apperently that's not something she likes so.." Videl giggled. "No food for Gohan!" She finished his sentence. Gohan nodded. "I ate some somewhere, but it appears it wasn't enough. I might fly back for lunch."Gohan looked on his watch. "You... well.. um.." Videl looked at him. "What is it Gohan?" She asked sweetly. "Would you like to go with me?" he asked shyly. Videl smiled. "Sure Gohan! I'd love that!" They both smiled. "Great! It's a date then!"he said and blushed immediatly after that. "I mean, not a date dat obviously, but.. but, well you know! Um.." Gohan felt like he could hit himself. Videl giggled. "I know."she said and saw Gohan looked up. "You do, Thank Kami!" Videl punched his shoulder.

"Yep, a date it is!" she said playfull.

_'Damn I missed her'_

* * *

There they flew. Again it was silent, but it felt quite less awkward than before. "So, how have you been since school has been cancled for 2 weeks after Buu and all." Gohan asked. Videl shrugged. " Just back to life I guess. Crime is limited atlast. I'm glad about it, but it did used to fill my day y'know" she sighed. "But it won't take long for people to start rob others again, just mark my words!"she said victoriously. Gohan laughed. "Oh I bet!" he said. Videl looked at him. "What about you. Will there still be a Great Saiyaman?" she asked. Gohan looked down. "I don't know. They know who I am since the tournement. What's the use?" Videl smiled.

"They love to see us together, fighting crime. It used to be all over the gossip magazines! " Gohan raised a eyebrow. "You actually read those?" he asked. Videl punched him again. "No ofcourse not!... But Eresa does. And you know her, when it's about you and me, she can't stop talking about it!" A shiver went across Gohan's spine. "Yeah..I know. With her high pitched voice! " he said and still felt the pain through his sensetive Saiyan ears. "Haha yeah! Well atleast she's always happy right?" Gohan nodded. "yeah I guess."

Time flew by. It took a little longer since Videl wasn't as fast as Gohan was. Not that Gohan minded it. Videl was good company. When he looked at her he suddenly remembered he dreamt of her and started to blush again. Videl looked to her side, right into those onyx eyes, which looked away from her as soon as possible.._ 'Is he blushin?'_ she thought and frowned.

"Gohan, what's up?"she asked.

"N-n-nothing Videl!" he said and flew a bit faster. Videl grabbed his sleeve. "Oh no you don't!" she said pushy. "What's on your mind! You know I don't like secrets!" she said. Gohan took a deep breath. "I just thought of well um, you.. you just look beautiful today Videl." He said. He didn't lied, it was true. She looked stunning to him but yet that was not the reason he was blushing. Videl's cheeks slightly turned red. "T-Thank you Gohan!"she said happily and let his sleeve go so they could fly further. "We're almost there!" Gohan said and flew on his back, enjoying the sky above him. Videl looked at the careless and handsome young man beside him. She sure missed him. "It would be nice to see your parents again, and ofcourse little Goten. Trunks is not playing at your place right...?" Videl asked. Gohan snorted. "Don't worry, the demonic duo will meet eachother tommorow. So you're save." Gohan could understand her concerns. Ever since they met Videl they always tried to trick her or to play for matchmaker between her and Gohan.

"Are you sure your mom won't mind? What if she's still mad?" Videl asked. Goahn shook hsi head by the thought. "Nah, she will probably start to talk about us getting married and giving her grandchildren."he said simple. Although Videl knew this, she still blushed. "Oh right.." Gohan laughed. "Besides, although she might be mad at me, I know she won't turn you down a meal!" Gohan slowly started to land, as his home was in sight.

"So you just use me to get food?" Videl said when they landed. Gohan froze. "No! No ofcourse not Videl!" Videl crossed her arms but smiled. "I wanted to see you anyway.. getting food is just an extra I swear!" Gohan waved his arms forward, as if it helped him explain."You... wanted to see me?" Videl giggled, as she ran to him to hug him. It got him off guard but he liked it. "I still have to get used to this whole Saiyan thing, but I wouldn't want it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

[**Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball Z or it's characters. **

Other info:

_'these' _ are thoughts.

"This" is spoken ]

* * *

Gohan held her in an embrace, and it warmth up his heart. They didn't spoke for minutes, and Gohan even forgot he was hungry.

"I'm sorry for not seeing you earlier Videl" He then said. Videl smiles as she shook her head. "It's alright Gohan. I understand."she said as he let go of her. They stared to eachother and smiled. "Thank you" He whispered. The girl frowned. "For what?"she asked suprised. "Just being there for me. I enver would have thought you would understand my whole situation. I mean.. being half alien and such.." each word he spoke softer, like people would hear him. "I thought that if you knew, you would never wanted to see me again. I mean, I thought you would be terrified afetr the whole Buu thing. Spending time with me and my family and friend, can mean getting in trouble" Videl just shook her head.

"I can't believe you thought that..Gohan I lo.. I like you way too much for that." She said blushing. Somehow the raven haired girl couldn't say she loved him. Maybe it was because it would be too sentimental, or anything. He already made her giggle, which was girly, too girly for her taste. And Videl was everything but girly.

Gohan wrapped his arm around her and smiled. "Good." Was all he said. Videl dragged him into a hug again. They even lost their balance that they fell. "I- Im sorry Videl" he said blushing, but Videl could only laugh. "It's okay, no worries Gohan. It's quite nice here in the grass"he said and blushed aswell as he was on top of her. Gohan rolled off her, and stared at the sky to avoid her stare. He just wished he would really blush less. I mean, they were like a couple now, right?

"Although I'd love to lay around here, I think we should go inside"Videl said. Gohan sighed but nodded. He stood up and let her lend a hand to Videl and dragged her up on her feet again. She stood on her toes and softly kissed his cheek before they both walked to his house. "Mom! I'm home! And I brought Videl with me, is that alright?" he asked still blushing, as he popped his head around the kitches door. He saw a spark in her eyes as he mentioned Videl's name. "Videl huh? "she said happy. "Sure Gohan! She's always welcome here! Lunch shall be served soon!"she almost sang. Gohan rubbed his back as Videl greeted Chichi. He looked around and saw Goten sitting before the window, doing nothing. "Hey kiddo, what's wrong?" he asked as he saw Videl having a conversation with his mother.

Goten sighed. "After this morning, mom won't let me spar while dad can! And I can't go to Trunks, and you're gone aswell, and now I'm bored!" he said in one breath. Gohan just smiled. "Why don't you play with your toys? You did that before we even started sparring. Or maybe you're allowed to fly around with Nimbus. Or go on dinosaur hunting?" Goten started to smile. "Dino hunting!"he said excited. Gohan stood up and let his hand ran through his black spiky hair. "Just no T-rex's alright? Mom would kill me if you came home with a T-rex! Maybe you can better tell mom you're going to find lizards and such." Goten nodded. "Got it Gohan!" he yelled and ran to the kitchen. "Hi Videl! Mom! Can I play outside, and find dinosaurs? Uh, I mean lizards! " Goten said, speaking fast. Chichi blinked. "No fighting, understood?" Goten nodded fast. "If you be carefull, you can." And with that said, Goten ran off.

Gohan joined them in the kitchen. "How long till lunch?" he asked. Videl laughed. "His stomach sounds like a monster!"she joked, and even Chichi laughed. "Well I hope he thinks about it next time he needs to get up." And with that he stared at Gohan, and shrugged. "No fighting before breakfast, got it. But did you needed to go so harsh on Goten? Not letting him spar with dad, Trunks or anyone?" Chichi didn't looked at him, but focused on the food infront her. "I don't want him to be obsessed with fighting, like you and your dad are."she admitted. "Mom, we're not obsessed we just-" but before he tried to finish ed Chichi turned around, looking furious. "Gohan, I'm not going to discuss this with you. I'm the parent, not you! Besides, this is not the right moments to talk now is it?!" she said angry. Gohan narrowed his eyes. " Probably forgot that I raised him the first 7 years of his life too huh?" he said and grabbed Videl's arm. "C'mon Videl, I've lost my appetite" Videl wanted to stop him but she was dragged along.

"Gohan, wait up!" she said while standing outside. Goku was just walking towards them to go inside. "Hey guys!"he said happy. "Staying for dinner huh? I knew you would be crawling back by luchtime Gohan! Even dragged your girlfriend with ya huh?" Gohan frowned at his father. "No." Was all he said, and saw his father frowning now too as Gohan's Ki spiked. "Gohan.. what happened in there?" he asked concerned. "Nothing for you to worry. I'll be back soon" Gohan almost hissed and walked further, giving Videl the option to stay or go with him. Videl bit her lip. "What's with the rudeness all of the sudden?"She yelled at him. She gave a worried face towards Goku. "I'll go after him, You better check out how Chichi is.." she said and left after saying that. She flew after him, and was glad he was just walking. "Gohan! Dear Kami, just stop walking right now!"she almost screamed and he turned around. "I'm sorry Videl, I just needed to go otherwise I'd have probably smashed something!"he said, almost sounding desprate. "I cant stand it how hypocrite my mom can be!" Videl stood next to him and grabbed his hand. For a second the demo-saiyan waned to pull back, but on the other side he wanted her close as possible. "She is just a little bit protective. I can understand after you all went through." Videl replied, but it seems to make him even angrier. "Dad and I had to fight! Even Goten and Trunks had to fight in order to defeat Buu, and then it's all normal. But when there are times of peace, we are not allowed to train anymore? Well I did that after those damned Cell games and look how weak I got!" Videl shook her head, but decided to keep her mouth shut to let him rant. " I don't want that anymore Videl. I want to protect them, and in order to do that I must train. Goten got dragged in the whole fighting because of Buu."Gohan looked down while talking, trying his best to calm down. "After dad died and mom gave birth to Goten, I took most of the responisbility on me. I raised him more that she did. He reminded her too much of dad, but she forgot that he did that to me to, but she shouldn't punished him for that, we should have cherished it! It was untill later that she finally even dared to look at him." Gohan hut his eyes and bit his lip.

"Anyway..he does his homework and he trains, that's a win win situation right?!" Videl sighed.

"Gohan. She just want it to be balanced but with you, Goku _and _ Goten training, you spend alot of time on it. She wants a _normal_ family." Videl explained. Gohan growled low, almost like Picollo would do. "She should have thought about that before she married my mom and got me and Goten. Cause we are everything but normal!" He hissed and recieved a slap on his cheek from the raven haired girl beside him. "Snap out of it Gohan!"she screamed, hurting his ears. "You need to apologize to you mother Gohan!"Videl said fierce. Gohan crossed his arms like a little child. "Why, Why in Kami's name should I be the one to apologize?!" Videl stared sad in his eyes. " Because you should cherish them while they're still around." She whispered. This got to Gohan. She knew that 'parents' were a touchy subject to Videl. Her momt died some years ago and recently she found out that her father was lying to her most of her live. He couldn't help but feel quitly. "Is it really neccesary to argue about something so stupid?! She is right, your neither Goten's father or mother, and it's not your responsibilty to be that, not anymore. So don't act like it. Cherish the moments you all have together. Who knows when the moments of peace are over. I bet you regret this moment then.."Videl said and Gohan pulled her close to embrace her.

"I always wonder how you do this. But thank you"he whispered and she felt him holding her even closer.

"So.. shall we go back to your place now? I don't know about you, but I'm starving!" she said, almost sounding like Goku. Gohan laughed. "Okay Videl, that's it. You really should stop listening to my dad! It scares me!"

They both laughed as they made their walk back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**[Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball Z or it's characters.**

**Other info:**

**_'these' _**** are thoughts.**

**"This" is spoken**

**Review(s): Shank-GxV: I had to think hard on that one, but yes there will be a villain or well, more of a small enemy. And Thank you for reading! ]**

* * *

Gohan took a deep breath when he stood before the door, which was the only thing between him and his mother right now. "Do you want me to leave Gohan? So you can talk quietly with your parents?" Videl almost whispered. "No."he said, and grabbed her hand. "Please, stay with me. I can't face them alone Videl. I hurt her quite badly, I can feel it." Videl tried to give him a small smile. "It will be okay. Just.. try to stay calm okay? For me?" Gohan looked at her and how she looked so sweet and innocent. It was hard for him not to smile at her. "I will try. " He said and opened up the door.

They walked in, and saw all of them sitting at the table. Gohan noticed non of them ate yet and he tried to focus on Chichi, who just stared foward, having her hands folded. Non of them said anything, Gohan got slightly dissapointed when not even Goten hugged him or happily yelled at his arrival back home.

Once more he took a deep breath and felt Videl holding his hand tighter. He looked at his mother, anyone could see she have been crying. Her eyes were red, and puffy and it made Gohan feel more quilty than ever.

Gohan was trying to find the right words to say, but he couldn't think of any. He took one step forward. "Mom, I-" Goku looked up, his face was so serious. "Gohan I don't think this is the right time to talk about it." He said calm. Gohan frowned, knowing that this wasn't something he should discussed while Videl was there. "Videl is not leaving, if you were thinking of that." Gohan said sharp. Goku shook his head. "Maybe it's better for her to return back later?" he almost sounded begging. He hated to see both his wife and sons like this. Okay they were not the perfect family everyone assumed them to be. Gohan was a teenager, and it was expected for him to be more rebellion than ever, but the Saiyan DNA can make it dangerous, and Goku knew that. "Videl is like family aswell. _Mom_ can't stop talking about grandchildren, but when things get like this she's not welcome? She was there when we argued, It doesn't matter if she's here or not!" Gohan spit. Goku stood up. "Son, if it doesn't matter if she's here or not, then why make a problem out of it? I'm sure Videl doesn't feel really comfortable to be here right now."He explained.

It hit something in Gohan. Was he really this selfish? He knew Goku would support Chichi, and he has no one, only Videl. Gohan let go of her hand. Videl looked worried at her soul mate, but he gave her a forced smile. "It's okay Videl. I don't want you to feel bad." He whispered, but Videl knew it wasn't okay. She stared at Goku who gave her a small nod. "It _will _ be okay Videl" Goku said. "Call me later okay?" her voice was shaking. She gave one more glance over to the Son Family. For a second she didn't cared they were there, so she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. Almost like a 'Goodluck'. Videl smiled at the demi-saiyan and then left the room.

When she closed the door, Gohan's eyes went ice cold. "That was quite harsh."he said, frowning. Goku cleared his throat. "Gohan, look. She shouldn't be here when we argue. You said something that you shouldn't said when she _was_ here already" Goku said and Gohan took a quick glance on his mother who just stared infront of her. "And I did want to apologize for the things I said."Gohan said carefull. "well, I tried to apologize before you cut me off to sended her away , which wasn't necessary by the way." He pointed out. Goku frowned. "Gohan, don't make things worse than they are." Goku said and Gohan let out a soft growl.

"Goten, why don't you go play in your room?" Chichi said suddenly, ignoring the two saiyans. Gohan looked up, and remembered that Goten was there all the time. "Mom, I want to stay here!" Goten said and stood up. For some reason Gohan saw Goten taking steps towards him. Gohan bit his lips, and saw his mother stuggling to get Goten back to his room. Even Goku couldn't convince the little copy of himself. Gohan sighed.

"Hey squirt, Listen up." He said and all eyes were on him. Goten ran towards him and Gohan lowered himself to be at eyelevel. " Mom, dad and I are having a real serious and adult talk. I don't think it's something you would be interested in, kiddo" Goten tilted his head. "But I'm not a kid anymore either Gohan!" he whined. "That's true. You're getting bigger everyday, Squirt. Well, okay, I tried to warn ya, but if you want to join our serious, adult and most importantly, _boring_ talk, it's fine by me." Gohan said and stood up. Goten tugged at his pants, making him lower himself again. "Is it really that boring?" he whispered. Gohan had a hard time not to laugh. He knew his little brother would think this was. With the best pokerface he had he nodded. "I almost felt asleep last time myself. Sometimes I wished I was still a kid. " He whispered back.

For a second the little saiyan looked at their parents and looked back at Goten. "I think my toys are cooler. I got a new one from Trunks." He whispered again. "Great choice, wished I could go too." He said back, not lying. If, for some reason, he could leave this conversation, he would have done it. "I will go and play with you after alright? I will bring something to eat!" Gohand said, messing up Goten's hair. "Alright! Thank you big brother!" Goten said happily and ran off towards his room.

Gohan got up again. "You're great with him."Goku said. Although his father ment well, it felt like a dagger to him after what he said to his mother. "I guess I am. We're pretty close." Gohan answered. Goku smiled. "No matter what I would have said, he wouldn't go to his room" Gohan laughed. "Guess I know how to motivate him like that. He's better in fighting when he spars with you though" he said. Goku rubbed his back. "Guess he wants to pay me back for missing out all those years!" Although he shouldn't, Gohan laughed because of that. " Yeah, you owe him 7 years of birthday presents!"he said and both of them laughed.

Chichi sighed. "Apology accepted Gohan"she said suddenly. Gohan looked at her. " I know you were just defending him and everything." Although Gohan was glad she said this, it still didn't felt right. "I still shouldn't have said the things I said. It wasn't fair to you or dad. And I hate arguing. I don't want to lose you two." Gohan spoke, and spotted a small smile on Chichi's face. "I accepted your apology, but that does not mean I will go easy on you Gohan." She said, and the smile she had almost scared him. "You're grounded. " she said.

Gohan looked her. "G-grounded!? But! I'm 18!" he yelled.

"No but's Mister." Chichi said daring and glared at him. "Give me just one day off. I promised to play with Goten, and update Videl. Please?" Gohan begged. Chichi suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be so hard on him Chi, Maybe you can let him do the dishes for 2 weeks? All alone ofcourse. He's still a teenager, he should be able to go out." Goku spoke. Gohan smiled thankfull at his father, and saw his mother think. "Ugh, Fine, for this time then." She laughed. "Thanks mom!"Gohan said and picked her up. "Yeah, yeah, just put me down again Gohan!"she laughed as she was swirled around.

Gohan ran towards Goten's room all happy, leaving his parents in the kitchen. "Isn't he cute when he's happy" Chichi said and leaned against Goku. "Let's just hope this will be the last argue we'll have." Chichi looked up. "You're worried Goku?" Goku nodded.

"There is something on his mind and I can't put my finger on it, But don't worry Chichi, it will be alright. I will keep an eye on the kid."


End file.
